


Don't Mess With Jim. Bones Has a Gun.

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Abduction, BAMF!Bones, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to punish Jim for something he didn't even do. Bones and his gun don't take very kindly to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Jim. Bones Has a Gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 5th Daily Captain and Daily Doctor post at jim_and_bones on LJ.

The planet they were on as a primitive one. They didn't use phasers. Oh, no, the people on this damn planet had to use guns, old-fashioned, twenty-first century guns with lead bullets and all. Generally, the guns weren't used. Sometimes they were for show, but Bones hadn't taken any chances, and when the opportunity presented itself to acquire one that worked, he went for it. He just knew it might come in handy, what with the way his lover seemed to attract trouble, but he hoped beyond anything that he wouldn't need to use it.

Granted, things never seemed to go the way he wanted them to (translation: safely) whenever he joined the away team on whatever planet they were exploring. One of the planet's residents seemed to take offense to something one of the crew had done (some sort of obscure hand sign only used by a gang that died out thousands of years ago and was remembered only by about 0.0002% of the population, according to Spock), and, because Jim was in charge of the crew on the planet, that citizen and a group of his friends decided that Jim would be held accountable for it.

When trying to stop the men from taking Jim, Bones received a beating not unlike the one Jim had gotten from the cadets in the bar before he left Riverside. As soon as the men walked away, believing Bones to be subdued enough where he lay on the ground, Bones proved them wrong by jumping up and pointing his own handgun at them. The group of locals laughed at the determined doctor.

"We know none of you guys got the real ones. All you got is those pretty little souvenir pieces!" one of the men practically crowed at Bones. Jim's body was relaxed where he was being roughly held by two of the men in the group, and he seemed unaffected. Bones could tell by the slight tension around his eyes, though, that he was terrified.

"I'll give all a'y'all one chance to get your damn hands off him before I start shootin'," Bones growled, hand still steady as he pointed the gun straight at them. The men began to laugh again, but they were abruptly cut off when Bones brought down the gun enough to fire a warning shot in front of the leader's feet. The souvenir guns couldn't shoot anything out of them. The men looked amongst themselves, and they realized that none had thought to bring their guns against the peaceable Federation officers.

Bones brought his other hand up, holding up only three fingers. He lowered one, and the men started shifting nervously. He brought down another, and they looked to their leader. The man was looking straight at Bones, noting both the cold look in usually warm hazel eyes and the way the doctor completely ignored the rest of the crew's attempts to get him to back down. As the third and final finger twitched slightly before beginning to lower, the leader barked out, "Let him go!"

Bones' finger stopped halfway on its journey down, and the other men in the group intending to punish Jim froze. The two actually holding Jim looked to their leader, and at his terse nod, they practically threw Jim at Bones before backing up quickly. Bones caught his lover easily, tucking him against his side and holding him tightly as he threw his frostiest glare at the other men. The third finger began to lower again and the cold look in Bones' eyes didn't dissipate. The men wisely took this as a sign that Bones wasn't going to just forgive them, and they ran as fast and as far as they could from Bones and the rest of the Starfleet personnel with him.

As soon as they were out of range of Bones' weapon, he flipped in the safety deftly and tucked the gun away in its holster before turning his attention to Jim. He opened his mouth to ask if Jim was okay, but as soon as he had, Jim's mouth was pressed hard to his in a merciless kiss. Their lips pressed together with bruising force and their tongues battled each other as if in a fight to the death. Bones' hands came up to cradle Jim's face, their grip gentle in contrast to the fierce pressure of the kiss.

After a while, they had to break for air, and the two men pressed their foreheads together, a gesture that seemed far more intimate than the kiss as Jim and Bones locked eyes. Their gazes communicated their love, fear, and reassurance without the need for words from their mouths. There might be repercussions from this act, but Bones didn't care. All that mattered was that Jim was his and that he was safe.

 **  
_Fin._   
**


End file.
